gilmoregirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Come Home
Come Home is the 12th episode of Season 5 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Synopsis STARTING OVER – Rory (Alexis Bledel) offers to help Logan (Matt Czuchry) write an article for the Yale Daily, but she is disappointed when he doesn't invite her to be his date at a book signing party thrown by his father. When Richard (Edward Herrmann) sees Emily (Kelly Bishop) talking to a man she dated, he rear-ends her car, forcing her to ride home with him. The Gilmores reconcile and decide to renew their wedding vows. Emily warns Christopher (David Sutcliffe) that Lorelai (Lauren Graham) and Luke (Scott Patterson) are getting serious and he had better do something quickly if he hopes to end up with Lorelai. Starring :Lauren Graham as [[Lorelai Gilmore|'Lorelai Gilmore']] :Alexis Bledel as [[Rory Gilmore|'Rory Gilmore']] :Melissa McCarthy as [[Sookie St. James|'Sookie St. James']] :Scott Patterson as [[Luke Danes|'Luke Danes']] :Keiko Agena as [[Lane Kim|'Lane Kim']] :Yanic Truesdale as [[Michel Gerard|'Michel Gerard']] :Liza Weil as [[Paris Geller|'Paris Geller']] :Sean Gunn as [[Kirk Gleason|'Kirk Gleason']] :and Kelly Bishop as [[Emily Gilmore|'Emily Gilmore']] :special appearance by :Edward Herrmann as [[Richard Gilmore|'Richard Gilmore']] Recurring cast :Jackson Douglas as Jackson Belleville :Emily Kuroda as Mrs. Kim :Todd Lowe as Zack Van Gerbig :John Cabrera as Brian Fuller :Sebastian Bach as Gil :Danny Strong as Doyle McMaster Guest starring :David Sutcliffe as Christopher Hayden :Matt Czuchry as Logan Huntzberger Quotes Trivia *The Kims celebrate Lunar New Year. *Emily doesn't like Christopher and never has. *Kyon becomes interested in Brian. *Apparently, nature must wait. *Kirk tries to become an employee at the Dragonfly Inn without anybody noticing. *Rory read a book on the Mi Lai Massacre when she was 12. Photos 512dg.png 512ghost.png 512sook.png 512gala.png 512lunar.png 512.png 512wedding.png Gilmorisms LITERATURE * My Lai 4: A Report on the Massacre and Its Aftermath by Seymour M. Hersh * The Nancy Drew Series by Carolyn Keene POP CULTURE :But Charlie Rose, Jon Stewart, Pink Lady and Jeff. :Or Mel Brooks is on and he's so funny and you think, what a wonderful world we live in that there is a Mel Brooks to go to sleep to. :Mel Brooks is never on Charlie Rose, and when he is on he's talking about Nazis, and then you go to sleep and you dream about Nazis and they all look like Nathan Lane, and you're creeped out for days. :Lorelai: Say goodnight, Gracie. Luke: Goodnight, Gracie (Referencing George Burns and Gracie Allen). :Doyle – Now I'm Logan's journalistic Godfather, and I can't even get the punk to show up. :For the past few weeks after I have checked a room and found the honor bar intact, the next day, Toblerones are missing. :Lane – My Sam Ash catalogues! :My old Madonna t-shirt! :I look like the Korean Buddy Holly. :We’re not Maroon 5 or the gee whiz Slickee Boys. :How can meeting Seymour Hersh be boring? I love him. I read My Lai Four when I was twelve and I’ve been obsessed with him ever since. :Well, I polished off Nancy Drew that year too. :LORELAI: Or Patrick Swayze :SOOKIE: In search of his lost career. :Uh, Gil? The AC/DC ring. :I can’t believe you’ve never seen The Office! :A few weeks ago I read in the paper that there was going to be an episode of Dark Shadows on, the one where Barnabas is released from his tomb, and I used to love Dark Shadows, and I just suddenly really wanted to see it. :Aw, yeah! Awesome! You guys rock. Do you know In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida? :Ah, Emily. Wonderful timing. Please start with the Oscar de la Renta. Susan Hayward never wore anything but de la Renta in her final days. Clark Gable never knew what he was missing. laughs He was a cad, but the crease in his pants was immaculate. emerges from the closet and gasps. Oh, my God! It’s Natalie Wood. :Olive oil on the inside and on the outside. Anna Magnani taught me that. :You’ll try them all. I had the worst row with Dietrich once. I told her, “Marlene, until you actually become a man you must try dresses on like a woman.” And that means all of them. :Oh, my God, you’re Mary Martin. Take it off immediately. :When I was dressing Marilyn for her wedding to Arthur Miller, I told her, I said, “Marilyn! Wear a flat hat on your head. It will remind him of a book.” She didn’t, and we all saw how that turned out. :Oh, very elegant. Very nice, oh. There you go, Mrs. Oscar Lavant, love that. Here, try the Dior just for giggles, hmm? :Hey, twice a week you’re going to bed at 9:30 like a 72-year-old woman because I have early deliveries, so I figured the least I could do is make sure you don’t miss your Charlie Rose or your Patrick Stewart— :Time for Tele-Tubby! :Chris – Yes, I have a maid-nanny combo. :Emily – Ah. How McDonald’s of you. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5